Killerwatt
In Killerwatt, the power blackouts across New York are the work of a veritable army of ghosts, but the power drain leaves the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit vulnerable.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Slimer Janine Melnitz Mayor Lenny Killerwatt Electric Possessor Ghosts Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Containment Unit Items Ferocious Fondue Casserole Locations Firehouse Stacy's Department Store Plot A news flash revealed the top news story was a rash of power failures plaguing the city. An electric company worker sees a ghost manifest on the electric line. At the Firehouse, Ray presents an old family recipe to the guys: Ferocious Fondue Casserole. When Ray is distracted, everyone feeds their portions to Slimer. Ray offers them seconds but the alarm rings. The Ghostbusters have orders from Mayor Lenny to take care of ghosts haunting a Stacy's Department Store. Slimer goes along but kisses Janine goodbye, first. The department store building surges with electricity and floats in mid-air. The Ghostbusters arrive. Amid the crowd's cheers, they note the major psychic disturbance and it seems the ghosts invaded the mall's electrical wiring. Inside, hardware items activate on their own and attack the Ghostbusters. After some doing, the team traps all the ghosts. Ray thinks there's one more but its Slimer, who was stuck in a vacuum. The building returns to normal and shopping resumes. Back at the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters are dumping ghosts into the Containment Unit when a power surge occurs. The alarm activates but Egon reminds everyone he installed an emergency backup generator. However, the generator is possessed by a ghost and runs off! With 60 seconds before the Containment Unit blows up, the Ghostbusters scrambles to prevent another explosion. They rig a manual device with Ecto-1's generator and a bicycle Peter bought from a girl who happened to be outside. Janine peddles the device and the power turns back on. The Ghostbusters turn to the bigger threat at hand and trace the P.K.E. surges to Brooklyn. As they get closer and closer, readings get stronger and confirm definite psychic turbulence from the power lines. However, the battery runs out in Ecto-1. The Ghostbusters go out on foot and see a power plant further ahead. Slimer, meanwhile, is playing with Ecto's steering wheel and the car rolls down the hill with the team. Peter climbs to the sun roof and reaches for the emergency brake. As the Ghostbusters regroup, a ghost appears and introduces himself as Killerwatt, the grand ghoul and ethereal master of many. Ray deduces Killerwatt is the leader and Killerwatt blasts at them. Peter raises an ecto-scope to catch some electricity and power Ecto-1 but instead it gets possessed! The Ghostbusters can't bring themselves to shoot it and runaway until Ecto-1 crashes into a pole. They then follow Killerwatt into the plant. The team gets divided: Peter and Winston, Ray and Egon, and Slimer. They all end up in the same room and Killerwatt jumps into a machine. It rises and Killerwatt declares his army is feeding on electricity to become stronger. Killerwatt's claim rings true when he absorbs full force Proton Streams. To make matters worse, the power plant's electricity is shielding Killerwatt. Winston points out the power plant's generators are the key and they have to shut them down. Killerwatt tries to stop them and creates a wide chasm between them and the shut off switch. Slimer pulls the plug. Killerwatt is weakened and leaves its host body. The Ghostbusters open fire and trap him. Slimer then puts the plug back in and the city is back to normal. A parade is held in the Ghostbusters' honor. Mayor Lenny rides with them in Ecto-1. However, Ray realizes something. Janine is still peddling, unaware the threat is over. And she's fuming mad. Quotes Animation Errors *Ray shouts, "Hey, the car's rolling!" in Peter's voice when the Ecto-1 starts moving by itself. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 27, 1986 and June 10, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Killerwatt" (1986). *On the episode call sheet, Killerwatt was also simply referenced as "Beast".Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Killerwatt" (1986). *In The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, Volume One's introduction to this episode, Marsha Goodman Voice and Casting Director states James Avery is the guest star of the episode. *The Ghostbusters' case initially involves Stacy's Department Store, which seems to be based on the retail chain, Macy's. *Slimer kisses Janine good-bye like in the title sequence. *Just like the rest of the episodes of season 1 it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Charge You Up" in part of the episode. *When Killerwatt absorbs Peter's Proton Stream, Peter nicknames him "Mikey" after the fictional character Little Mikey from the famous 1972 Life cereal commercial.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Killerwatt" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:07-19:09). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Uh oh, Mikey likes it." *This episode is noted in the Box Set as the first episode to go into production.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. *This is the first episode where the villain ghost's name is in the title. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters International #8, Ecto-1's CB radio and dashboard are based on how they appeared in "Killerwatt" References Gallery Collages and Edits PossessedPowerLinesinKillerwattepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinKillerwattepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PossessedHousewareinKillerwattepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ContainmentUnitinKillerwattepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsKillerwattinKillerwattepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvspossessedequipmentinKillerwattepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsKillerwattinKillerwattepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Episode Screen Caps Image:002-01.png Image:002-02.png Image:002-03.png Image:002-04.png Image:002-05.png Image:002-06.png Image:002-07.png Image:002-08.png Image:002-09.png Image:002-10.png Image:002-11.png Image:002-12.png Image:002-13.png Image:002-14.png Image:002-15.png Image:002-16.png RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc09.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode002.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode002Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode